Tumble seats for automotive vehicles are well known in the art and permit the seat to be rotated forward to facilitate easier access to the cargo or passenger area of the vehicle. A latch mechanism may be actuated to lock the seat down to the vehicle or to permit the tumble seat to rotate forward. Tumble seats without a safety mechanism are capable of being inadvertently actuated thereby rotating forward. Integrated child seats are also well known in the art. Integrated child seats are integral with typical passenger seats and permit the elimination of a separate child car seat which must be installed and removed from the vehicle. The integrated child seat may be positioned flush within a seat back so that an adult occupant may use the seat and then the child seat may be folded down so that it is generally parallel with a lower seat portion, or seat cushion, for suitable use by a child. Combining an integrated child seat with a tumble seat poses a potentially serious safety hazard in that it possible that the tumble seat may be inadvertently actuated thereby rotating forward while a child is seated on the child seat.